cahfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Hopetearer
About/Personality Sam is an past combat magister in Durmand Priory, who fell victim to Kralkatorriks corruption. History She used to be an engineer for Iron Legion, Sam and her Warband was sent off towards Orr to escort some Charr tanks when the Pact started the assaults against Zhaitans forces. Unluckily, the escort was overrun by a Risen ambush and she had to witness the others being killed one after one while she was pulling herself out from a wreckage. With her warband killed and Risen heading towards her, Sam got overloaded mentally and lost all her care for consequences, it didn't matter anymore. She was shaking in anxiety and anger, yet managed to grab the nearest sword. Sprinting towards the enemy and killing the remaining ones. When it was over, she kneeled down, attempting to catch her breath but was interrupted by a gunshot nearby. Sam hurried towards the sound and found a Priory team surrounded by Risen. She let out a loud threatening snarl before knocking down the first Risen and killed them one and one, refusing to let any Priory members get hurt. After saving them, were she offered a place in the Priory as a expedition guard, she agreed to it and started to study spellbreaking inside the Priory on her free time. The loss, accaptance and reward (heavily shorten) She went on a expedition together with her Priory team towards the Tomb of Primeval Kings. Halfway towards their objective, they found a large amount of branded crystals but no sign of branded around. As the Priory is always curious and interested for new information about artifacts, trinkets and prevention against dragon corruption. Did they stop to extract some while it was calm. The extraction went well until the last one Sam removed, It shattered right in her hands and the largest shard punched through her shoulder. She screamed loudly and pulled it out, unaware of breaking off a piece that was stuck deep inside. Later on same night, she got ill and more aggressive towards the others, they wanted to have a look but she refused to show them her wound. The corruption spread, she began to change and killed the Priory team. Still unwilling for the change, she used her spellbreaking skills to slow down the corruption and pass it on to others. It worked for a while until she began to hunger for more. She began to consume magic and smaller shards while doing her work for Kralkatorrik. Her body changed into an unrecognizable crystallized mess with an endless hunger for magic, will to serve and claiming everything she finds. One day, she found a Djinn who carried an amulet so strong that she could taste the magic from distance. Sam attacked them without any hesitation, she needed that amulet. After a long rough fight, she defeating the Djinn and revealed the amulets true power by touching it. The amulet was fused with enough magic by the Djinn to hide their own branded corruption and prevent its growth. Sam's looks returned similar to her old self, but as she was a lot more corrupted, was it unable to hide everything. With her changed looks, she took advantage of the illusion by luring others and killing or claiming them, both inside and outside the brand. The strong will of serving her master paid off well with time, and she was promoted to Lieutenant. Her body changed further, turning her more and more into a dragon. She drained the amulet to be able to continue using the illusion for her work with bringing in new servants. Though with her changed body, the illusion isn't strong enough and some dragon traits is still visible. Appearance Her fur is pale brown/yellow that feels very dry, she have a mix of black spots and stripes. Her arms and legs lost its fur and exposes rock-grey skin, that's stiff and cold. Her eyes are purple and the muzzle is longer than usual with sharp fangs. She have purple like scars at various of places from where her skin cracked open. Her left lower ear is missing and the left upper one is half as they broke off. Her claws are deformed and larger, making it harder for her to hold objects but they're excellent to tear through armour. Personality Lacks emotions, does have a very stiff body language. Because of the deterrent look, isn't it many who dares to approach her yet some envy her different traits and scars that proves she been through a lot, without showing a weakness. She does have a short fuse towards Sentinels and can get very aggressive quickly. Can't show sympathy, fear, sadness or care. (She's very..blank or giving a mischievous smirk) Does not remember anything from her past, memories have been twisted around of who's the enemy and not. Gallery New Canvasfyhbjn2.png|Alternative look New Canvasgfhsfgh2.png|Sam fighting an Icebrood Gw539.png|Early days Gw324.png|Ingame look. Category:Characters Category:RP Characters Category:!EU RP Characters Category:!NA RP Characters